Kiss me like you wanna be loved fluffy Phan oneshot
by mynameiscarmen
Summary: So basically, there are cuddles and kisses and song lyrics involved. I srsly should stop writing phan fluff before my inner phan girl kills herself.


Ok I hate myself for writing this, but Ed Sheeran inspired me and argh stop  
Warnings: none  
Author: Galacticunicorn123  
Pairings: phan, although some anti-phan included (pls don't kill me, I ship them so hard)

*Leave your message after the tone...*

The tone sounded. Its dreary, dull ring rung through Dan's ears, adding to the storm swirling in his mind.

He was silent for a few moments, like he always was now.

"P-Phil.." He whispered through his sobs. "Please don't leave me, I'm sorry. You made me who I am, and if you're not here neither am I. Please, please. I love you, please." Dan whispered again, the machine cutting him off before he could finish what he needed to say. He continued to whisper "Please" until he fell into an uncomfortable sleep. Drowning in his tears, wild emotions and heartbreaking dreams. Well, they were memories now. He dreamt about flipping pancakes with Phil, destroying their kitchen with their perfect hand eye coordination. They were so happy, they were themselves.

The dreams continued throughout the night and morning, not really allowing him to sleep. It was more like a slideshow of painful memories, flickering through his thoughts while he closed his eyes.

The morning announced itself by pooling light through the windows in Phil's unfurnished bedroom. Dan slept on Phil's bare mattress, trying to feel closer to Phil in anyway, shape or form. He had slept there since it had happened. Little over a week ago, and he felt like his soul had already crumbled and shattered. The only thing Phil had left was a guineapig tshirt, it still smelt like him and Dan slept with it next to him. Crying into it, pretending Phil was there to comfort him.

Another night passed, Dan had spent it looking at the same four, blank walls. Not talking, just breathing. His slow breaths were the only noise in the appartment, it was painful.

The days passed like this, each moment destroying Dan a little more. The spark in his eyes dying more and more after every replayed memory.

A small knock on the door sounded, forcing Dan clamber off Phil's bare bed, and walk to the door. Tears still splashing onto the floor. He pulled it back, expecting it to be a cold caller, or a neighbour asking if he was okay.

But it wasn't. It was Phil. With all of his bags, a faint smile forced onto his face. His hair was messy, eyes red and swollen. He'd obviously been crying too. Dan burst into a fit of tears, actually falling to the floor, sliding down the wall and thumping when he'd reached it. He clamped his eyes shut, and shook. Still crying his eyes out as Phil let himself in, placing his bags onto the floor in the hallway. He reached down and picked Dan up, carrying him the way a groom does a bride, walking up the stairs to Dan's bedroom. The winter air was making the apartment freezing, so Phil placed Dan under his duvet, taking off his coat and shoes before crawling up next to a crying Dan.

He pulled Dan into him making him facing Phil, Dan opened his bleary eyes, looking into Phil's. They were laced with apologies and tears. Dan continued to sob before choking out "Why?" Whispering in his quietest voice.

"I had to think..." Phil whispered back.

"I had to think about us, what should happen." Phil whispered to silent Dan again.

"Well?" Dan asked in a hushed tone hopefully.

"I'm in love with a very tall, articulate, tanned boy. He's beautiful, and his eyes look like pools of chocolate. Does that answer your question, Daniel?" Phil smiled, still holding Dan chest to chest, practically nose to nose.

Dan nodded, tears brimming at his eyes and rolling over again. Phil reached and brushed him off, taking this opportunity to pull him closer and kiss him. Their lips pressed, gently and passionately. It was full of love and lost time.

((Pls prepare yourselves for an Ed Sheeran quote omfg I'm even more sorry))  
"Your heart's against my chest  
Lips pressed to my neck  
I've fallen for your eyes" Phil sang quietly, rocking Dan and stroking his hair.

"Be mine?" Phil asked sweetly.

"As long as you never leave me" Dan said in a hushed tone.

"I was made to keep your body warm  
But I'm cold as, the wind blows  
So hold me in your arms"


End file.
